1. Field
The present invention relates to a wireless tag determination method for determining a failed wireless tag by a reader control device for controlling a reader that transmits/receives information to/from wireless tags, a wireless tag determination system, a reader control device, and a storage medium recording a program for causing the reader control device to execute operation(s).
2. Description of the Related Art
At locations of physical distribution management in recent years, generally, merchandise is managed by attaching wireless tags to merchandise and reading information contained in a memory of wireless tags by a reader/writer or writing necessary information. Physical distribution management by wireless tags is coming into widespread use rapidly taking the place of the bar code and is increasingly used not only for physical distribution management, but also for a variety of other situations. Moreover, a technology to perform, in addition to recognition of a wireless tag by a reader, image recognition by using a CCD camera to improve distinctiveness of each wireless tag for the reader has been discussed (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-350806).
When reading each wireless tag attached to a plurality of articles by a reader, a wireless tag may not be readable due to a failure or the like. In such a case, there is a problem that it is troublesome that a user must investigate individually to determine which wireless tag among a plurality of wireless tags has failed. Such a problem has led to more inefficiency with an increasing number of wireless tags to be read. The technology described in JP-A-2006-350806 only determines whether the number of articles recognized by a camera and that of wireless tags recognized by a reader match and provides no means for solving such a problem and other existing problems.